Yes, He's my Grandson
by Chlstarr
Summary: *SPOILERS!* Set during Chibi's first encounter with Shiranui. Sorry the whole scene just had to be written out. So please read and review.


**A.N: 'Allo, 'allo, and welcome to my 10th work of Fanfiction! 'Tis my first in the Okami section though this is an Okamiden story.**

**SPOILER ALERT! This takes place when Chibi encounters Shiranui and Isshaku in the Ice cave 100 years in the past. If you haven't played all the way through Okami and/or gotten up to this point of the Ice Cave in Okamiden turn back now…That includes you Squad Unit 19 - I know you told me you would read anything I write, but I don't want you reading this yet until you get those games, I'm sure you'll understand. I'm writing about MAJOR spoilers here, and if you read this now and then played the games it most likely wouldn't have the same emotional effect because you already knew what would happen. I can't tell you how many times I sobbed like baby because of these games they're just that awesome story-wise.**

**Plus let me get it out there that there was a lot of discontinuity in the second game that ignored critical points revealed in the first. Shiranui is FEMALE DARN IT! When you visit Isshaku in Okami, he recognizes Amaterasu's bark and immediately calls her "Ammy," just like Issun does.**

**Anyway, enjoy and Read and Review if you please.: )**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Capcom.**

* * *

><p>The great white wolf struggled to get up but failed to keep standing anyway.<p>

"Hey, what happened?" asked a worried full figured boy named Manpuku.

"We had more than a few rough scrapes with some demons. But the big guy here didn't make it out completely unscathed," Isshaku answered as Chibiterasu stepped forward to give comforting nuzzles to the much bigger wolf. Though he said big guy it's more like big girl. The villagers of Kamiki called the wolf Shiranui, but because the Poncle could communicate with gods turned mortal, making him the 6th Celestial Envoy, she told him that her name was actually Amaterasu and he affectionately called her Ammy for short.

Plus, he wasn't telling the whole truth regarding Shiranui's injuries either. The injuries in question are much more than a few rough scrapes, more along the lines of fatal wounds. Isshaku wasn't with Shiranui when she got hurt this badly, and when he asked her what the heck happened she didn't go into full details, which was for the best since she went 100 years into the future to help her reincarnation of the same true name, Okami Amaterasu, fight off one of the twin owl demons of Mount Ezofuji.

What she didn't include was how she actually got the fatal wound. When the silver owl demon was almost done for its golden brother came to its aide and stopped time just as a foolish warrior of the Oina tribe tried to attack it head on, trapped in midair, helpless as the golden owl demon was ready to strike during the spell. Shiranui overrid the time stop and pushed the Oina warrior out of the way, taking the blow in his place, and was then almost knocked over a cliff if her reincarnation had not saved her in time. The Oina warrior, Oki, also helped in cutting the tree that threatened to fall on Amaterasu and Shiranui, letting Ammy pull Shiranui back up the cliff successfully. The owl demons got away but it was for the best, as Oki realized why his sword, Kutone, wouldn't shine silver for him before. In any case Shiranui was still hurt badly and had to wait for Isshaku to find her to take her back to her original time, 100 years in the past. Isshaku on the other hand had one heck of a time trying to find her in the labyrinth of Wawka Shrine. When he finally found her, she was very happy to see him, as much happiness as she could allow without deepening her wounds anyway. So Isshaku used what he could of the Celestial Brush and cut through time and space to go back 100 years in the past, but it didn't end well as they ended up in this Ice Cave and turned into a giant icicle, they'd still be frozen if it weren't for Chibiterasu and Manpuku.

"Listen partner…I know you wanna go and take care of that Orochi, but we'll get our tails kicked if we go to the Moon Cave now," Issaku reasoned. However, Shiranui was a stubborn one as she tried to get up again and this time succeeded in standing and slowly limped towards the exit. Well the young pup wasn't going to have it; Shiranui was in no condition to go anywhere! So Chibi quickly spun through the air over a small chasm to block the great wolf from going any further towards the exit, and started to barking his own reasoning to his elder.

"What the heck did you say? You'll go to the moon cave for us?" the Poncle asked, not sure if he heard the frantic barks of the pup correctly. Manpuku ran to Chibi's side to confirm the answer.

"Yeah, we will. You two rest up and let us go ahead." Chibi also barked in response.

"…Aww what the heck. Who are we to turn down the kindness of strangers? Right?" Issaku replied as he noticed Shiranui silently agreed as she lay back down. Chibi trotted back over to her to give loving nuzzles one last time before departing. Chibi pulled away slowly, and then turned to pick up Manpuku and headed for the exit. After they were gone Isshaku couldn't help but contemplate on the whole situation.

"Lucky us, eh, partner?…By the way, do you know who the heck that pup was?" He was answered by low barks and gruffs but being a Poncle he could understand them completely. "HUH? Y-Your Grandson?…Get the heck outta here!" More barks explaining that he was the son of her reincarnation. "That's too much for my head to comprehend. Ah, whatever, I try not to think about these things too much. I've trusted you this far, so I think I can trust your Grandson."


End file.
